The Aftermath
by smilejkl
Summary: It's a sequal to Musa's Song About School. What happens after the big fight? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**5 YEARS AFTER THE CONCERT**

"Musa!" Layla called out through the apartment she shared with her only best friend. She had matured scince her time at Alfea. Her long, wavy, brown hair now reached her ankles, her eyes were a shade of blue darker, and she had a child. On the way, that is. Layla was 3 months pregnant with her first child and was very excited. Almost as excited as when Musa told her she was pregnant 2 years ago. As she rounded the corner, she saw a flash of magenta through the hallway. "MUSA!" she screamed.

"In here!" she heard from Musa's room. She walked in to find her friend trying to wrangle up her triplets for their nap. Musa had matured alot too. Her long, midnight blue hair now reached the floor, but was often kept in a single side ponytail, her eyes were still the same deep blue they always were, and she had 3 kids. Her kids, Shaylah, Sonica, and Devonique, (aka shay, soni, and dev) were each 1 year old, and were all girls. Soni had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, Shay had her father's hair and her mother's eyes, and Dev had her mother's hair with streaks of her father's hair, and the odd thing that even the DOCTORS couldn't explain, was that her right eye was exactly like her mother's, but her left eye was exactly like her father's.

"Oh Musa." Layla said, falling to the ground laughing.

"Oh just you wait. When I leave for my big hip hop tour, and Riven on his boot camp tour, YOU'RE taking care of them!" Musa said as she placed Shay in her crib.

"Ummm... no. Not happening. Anyways, was that Shaylah I saw crawling through the hallway? I thought she could walk." Layla said.

"It is happening, and yeah. She can walk too, but I don't know. She does when she wants to. Same with Sonica. But I'm getting a little worried about Devonique. She still isn't even CRAWLING yet! And she has a doctor's appointment in," Musa said as she looked at her watch,"40 minutes. So she doesn't get a nap." she finished, grabbing Soni and putting her in her own rightful crib.

"Alright. Is Riven coming to watch them?" Layla asked, picking up her youngest neice and carrying her out of the room with Musa just behind her.

"Well DUH! They are his kids too you know! Without him, they wouldn't be here." Musa answered as she shut the bedroom door, silencing the hall from the loud screams coming from her two eldest children in their cribs.

"TMI!" Layla screeched at the comment.

"What? Without Nabu, you wouldn't have this." Musa said as she put her hand on her bff's small baby bump. "And you know it." she finished, taking Dev from Layla.

"Yeah... well... YOU HAVE TRIPLETS! That HAD to take a good 3-4 hours of... IT for THAT to happen!" Layla yelled.

"Hey! Shut up! I don't want Devonique to start telling her dad whet we're saying... when she learns to talk." Musa said as she looked down at the toddler that was sleeping on her chest.

"Well... UGH! Anyways, can I come with you? Please?!" Layla begged.

"Uhh... why?" Musa asked aquardly.

"I wanna be there when they talk about why she's not crawling yet and about her eyes and maybe even those highlights in her hair." Layla explained.

"Oh. Well yeah you can come." Musa answered. The 2 of them got ready and then got Dev ready within 10 minutes.

"Now... we wait for your fiancee to come." Layla sighed. After about 20 minutes, Riven was there, gave Musa a kiss, kissed Dev's forehead, and went back into Musa's room.

"Let's go." Musa proclaimed. It took them 5 minutes to get to the doctors office and 5 more to check in. Finally, a nurse with long blond hair and hazel eyes walked out dressed in a white dress and a clipboard in her hand.

"Let's see here. Umm... OH YES! Devonique Stella Lennul. You're next." the woman said. "Huh. Funny. Your middle name is the same as mine." the nurse said as she chuckled and looked up to see Layla and Musa standing in front of her.

"Yeah. This is her." Musa said, showing Devonique to the nurse.

"Okay. Wow. You look alot like..." the nurse started, but was cut off by 3 other nurses.

"STELLA!" the first one said. She had flaming red hair and sky colored eyes. Her skin was pale and she was dressed in the same clothes as the blond one.

"Stel!" said the second. This one had shoulder length pink hair and teal eyes. She wore the same thing as the first one.

"Honey!" the third exclaimed. She had carmel brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin and was dressed like the others. "What's taking so long?" she asked.

"These two. Don't they remind you of..." the blond one said.

"OH MY GOD! THEY LOOK LIKE LAYLA AND MUSA!" the red head screamed.

"Uh... those are our names. I'm Layla Aquanette Wake and this is my bff, Musa Shantelle Lennul. How do you know our names?" Layla asked the nurses.

"Umm... are you two married?" the pink haired one asked. Musa and Layla each nodded. "Oh. Well... what are your maiden names?" she asked. Musa and Layla looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Mine is Logsdon." Layla said.

"And mine is Katkaro." Musa finished.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS YOU!" the 4 nurses screamed.

"Huh?" Musa and Layla asked confused.

"Remember us? Stella Nollen? Bloom Jarrentio? Tecna Jahaygha? Or Flora Collorusso? Remember? Your song? MEAN GIRLS!" the blond one screamed.

"Stella?! Bloom?! Tecna?! FLORA?!" Layla screamed. "Step away!" she yelled, getting in front of a scared Musa and a sleeping Devonique.

"But... can't we all just... forgive and forget?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Yeah. We can forget." Musa said.

"Really?!" Stella shreiked.

"Yeah. About ever seeing eachother again. LATER!" Musa said as she grabbed Layla's arm and ran out of the office. They got back home and lived a normal and happy life. About 2 months later they heard that Flora, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna were all in jail because they were going crazy trying to look for them. Layla and Musa laughed at this and went back to life as normal.

**5 YEARS LATER-**

"MOMMY!" the triplets screeched in perfect harmony.

"Yes?" their mother asked as she walked in whilst putting up her wavy brown hair.

"Can we go see Shaylah, Sonica, Devonique, Kris, Darin, Mikayyla, Aunty Musa and Uncle Riven today?" James asked.

"Alright. We will." Layla said to her 5 year old boys.

"Mommy! Feaven hit me!" Carlos screamed.

"Did not! You hit me!" Feaven squealed.

"Let's just go to your Auntie's house!" Layla screamed. _'Now I know what Musa felt like all those years ago.' _she thought. The family of 5 **(counting nabu)** got in the car and set off to Musa and Riven's house. After about 2 hours, they were there. Musa and Layla stayed up in Musa and Riven's bedroom the whole time with Musa's 2 month old baby Mikayyla and talked about that day at the doctor's office.

"I'm just glad we're away from them." Layla said.

"Yeah. If we would've been their friends again, what would Stella say when Riven and I decided to adopt Kris and Darin? 'You can't do that! You need to feel the love of making love!'" Musa said as she did a very good impression of Stella.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're better off without them." Layla said.

**Alright. I have to say... I have NOTHING against ANY of the other Winx girls. I just wanted to try something different. Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Okay. So. About 2 years after the incident at the office happened, Musa adopted her little boyz, Darin and Kris into the family. Then she had her daughter, Mikayyla. Kk? Good? Great! Bye Bye 4 Now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**At Musa and Riven's-**

Musa was laying in her room that she shared with her husband, Riven. She was laying under the covers of the bed they shared with Riven's arm wrapped protectivly around her waist. Musa couldn't stop thinking, _'How are Flora, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna doing? Are those people treating them well? And what's up with their last names? They're the same as they were forever! Didn't they ever marry?' _she thought to herself. In the midst of her thoughts, Musa heard a shrill cry coming from the nursery. She groaned as she got up to go get her baby girl, Mikayyla. As she walked into the hallway, the crying stopped. Musa got worried. Mikayyla never, and I mean, NEVER, shut herself up. Musa started walking quickly to the nursery. But then, there was a loud _**'CRASH' **_that echoes off the walls of the hallway. That made Musa crack. She sprinted to the nursery and opened the door hurriedly. And what she saw was horrifying. 4 figures stood over her baby girl, who was laying in her crib with a blue shield put up around it. Musa figured that scince Mikayyla's mouth and facial expression showed that she was indeed screaming her lungs out, that the barrier her daughter had put up was trapping the sound inside. Musa turned back to the figures, but couldn't tell what was going on because they all had on black cloaks. Suddenly, an orange light appeared around one of them and then dissappeared seconds later. And when that same figure took the hood of the cloak down, Musa was there. Not Musa Musa. Just... Musa. Like a clone. Mikayyla still didn't take the shield down.

"DAMN!" the clone Musa screamed. She took the spell off of her to reveal something even more shocking. Musa thought it was shocking enough that someone wanted to take her daughter, but STELLA was the one doing it?! Just as Musa realized that she still had 20-20 vision, the other 3 figures pulled down their hoods as well. Musa was terrified.

"STELLA?! FLORA?! BLOOM?! TECNA?!" she screamed at the girls who were now attacking Mikayyla's weak shield. The girls turned to Musa and smirked.

"Yes Musaprelle? What would you like?" Stella asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Musa growled. Everyone KNEW that she HATED her full first name. _Musaprelle. _Who in their right mind would name their daughter THAT?! She let out a small puff of breath and looked directly into the sun fairy's eyes.

"I want you to stop trying to hurt my baby, get out of my house, my life, and EVERYONE'S LIVES! I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW, THAT... YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Musa screamed as she got charged up, ready to fire her fatal attack at any given moment.

"Oh Musa. Wouldn't do that if I were you." Bloom taunted.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Musa asked angrily.

"Well for starters, we have your daughter. Then we're also now witches. And finally, WE'RE STRONGER THEN YOU!" Flora said as she cackled evily.

"Wait... WHAT?! HOW DID YOU..." Musa screamed as she looked at Tecna's arms to find that she was holding Mikayyla close to her. But Mikayyla was still crying.

"So, wanna kill the brat yourself? Or let US do it for you?" Bloom asked tauntingly again.

"Neither." Musa seethed through her teeth.

"Alright then. We will. Chow!" Stella said in an evil voice as she, Bloom, Flora, and Tecna flew out the window and out of sight with baby Mikayyla before Musa could even do anything.

"No." Musa whispered silently. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Luckily, Riven heard and came running in. He saw the trashed room and then his wife. He bent down to comfort her and asked her what had happened. After Musa was finished telling the story, Riven called Layla and Nabu and told them to get over there pronto. Once the two got there, Riven sat in the armchair in the livingroom, holding a sobbing Musa close to his chest as he told the story Musa had told him.

"This is low. Even for them." Layla said. She then took both of Musa's hands in her's and started to whisper. "We will find Mikayyla Muse. I know we will." she said softly to her friend as she gave her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah. You're right." Musa said a little happier.

"Well of COURSE I am! I'm always right." Layla said boastingly.

"Nuh uh." Musa argued.

"Uh huh." Layla said back. After about 20 minutes of this, the girls started laughing a bit, then stopped.

"Anyways..." Musa started, knowing Layla could finish.

"Let's go kick some... uh... hmm..." Layla said as she went deep into thought. They hadn't thought of what to call their ex-friends yet. The two of them still considered the others part of the club, though they weren't, they still couldn't say, 'Let's go kick some Winx ass!' because they used to be Winx Club members. And in their minds, they still sorof were. The two of them had talked and said that they had a Winx Club of their own, with only the two of them, so the Winx was out of the question.

"Hmmm. OH! I KNOW! Let's go kick some WITCHY ASS CLUB ASS!" Musa screamed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Layla screamed.

**I couldn't think of a better name for B, S, T, and F's group, so I just did what I could think of during my 5 minute passing period. Yes, I typed this at my school during passing period. Oodly enough my teachers didn't notice me. Okay, scratch that. Ms. Luz. iz cummin over here now. Gotta go! Bye!**


	3. PLZ READ!

**I won't be posting any new chapters for awhile because of a sad event that struck my family recently.**

**My 3 year old cousin was just admited to the hospital because...**

**A) He did a face dive into cement at his daycare**

**B) He is albino and is losing his sight and has already lost his hearing**

**C) He had a mild concussion from the daycare incident**

**So I have no time for Fanfiction at the moment but will be back soon... hopefuly. I've even been excused from SCHOOL because of this situation. So PEACE OUT!**


End file.
